Phoenix Fire: Dissappearing Stars
by xHopeGurlx
Summary: Ruby Moon, the new girl, is more than what meets the eye. A self-proclaimed soccer-hater, but is exceptionally good in the said field. A girl with a dark past and an unpredictable future. Just who is she and what connections does she hold with some certain members of a mysterious school?*On Hiatus until I say so*
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Wow, I've been out of writing for - I don't know - five months (Or is it 6...?). Anyways, here's the revised version of my former story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure, Sa-chan?"<p>

"Hai, Aki-san"

"Demo... They're strong. _Too _strong"

"Donmai, donmai! Everything'll be fine"

"Uhhh... Whatever you say, captain"

~0~

"Ahhh!"

"Riko!"

_Drip-drop, the sound of blood..._

"Riko... Riko! Wake up! Onegai..."

"Tomo-chan-"

"Don't you dare 'Tomo-chan' me! You could have saved her; if only you'd take your pride out of the way! Why are you even our _captain _?! If only you'd agree to let Otou-san handle this! This war could have been stopped _without_ casualties! You may be talented, but you don't have what it takes to be a _real _captain!"

~0~

"Kyaaa!"

"Keeve-chan!"

"G-go *wheeze*... Run, Saki... Keep *wheeze* our legend... Alive..."

"S-stop forcing yourself, Keeve! Stop and re-gather your strength! I'm getting you help. We're winning this war!"

"You know... That is*wheeze*... Your most striking... Personality*wheeze*... To keep on being positive... Even *wheeze* if you know the outcome... Is gonna be bad...*wheeze*"

"K-keeve-chan...?"

"Take *wheeze* care... of Rin *wheeze*... Will you *wheeze*?... Oh, and *wheeze*... For the *wheeze* record... You're *wheeze* the bestcaptain *wheeze* _ever_... So... *wheeze* _Don't _you _ever _give up... Saki... "

"K-keeve... Keeve!"

Silence.

"Y-you monsters! How could you fathom such things?! Killing people who prove themselves more powerful than you?! That's the most _pathetic _thing I ever saw!"

~0~

"Saki! Don't do it!"

"Sa-chan, onegai-"

"Shut _UP_! I will _not _stand by here while _my _team is getting hurt; or worse!"

"Yes, I agree... But I refuse to let you get hurt"

"Enough! I have made up my mind and you guys ain't changing it"

"Iie, Saki... Saki!"

"Arrghh. I... _Will never give up_!"

"Saki!"

"Kyaaa!"

~0~

"No, _no_. Y-you're lying!"

"Saki, calm dow-"

"IIE!"

_Silence._

"Onegai, Okaa-san. Tell me that they're okay"

"Sorry but... _it's true_"

"N-no..."

"Saki-"

Just leave me alone! Please"

~0~

"A-are you sure, Saki?"

"Hai"

"There has to be some _other_ way-"

"No. This is the _only_ way"

"Demo-"

"I've already made my mind up"

"Oh. Be safe, Saki"

"Iie"

"Nani?"

"I'm not Saki. I'm Ruby... _Ruby Moon_"

~0~

"Kyaaa!" Thud.

"Ouch!"

The peacefulness of the early morning was interrupted by a girl. She had the most brilliant shade of blue eyes and her flaming-red hair contrasted with it, making her stand out.

"I-it's just a dream, Ruby. Just a dream"

Her forehead was covered with sweat; her hair damp.

It's been long - _too_ long actually - since she had a nightmare. A nightmare that looked so _real_.

"Ruby! Are you okay?"

"Hai, Aunt Rose"

"Yosh. Pack up, the food is ready and your uniform is on the rack"

E-eh?...

She glanced around to see if her hunch was right.

It was.

A fire themed wall with black highlights. Blue curtains with red lining. A bird-like figure painted at the ceiling. A blue cabinet. A red bed with black highlights. A newspaper dating six years back up the wall that says " The Phoenix Rises: The Team that Rose from the Ashes". And a white lamp with black highlights on her black bedside table in the shape of a ball.

A soccer ball.

Oh. That's why she was having nightmares. This place was where she planted her seeds of hope.

And... _W__here it all shattered_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh. That's a lot. Probably more than I have ever written in my former story. Anyhow, R&amp;R. Flames accepted.<strong>

**Akiri signing out.**

**(^ v ^) V**


	2. The New Girl

**Yo, guys! Sorry for the very, very, very long delay. You know, school and all. And our MAPEH teacher decided it's a good idea to give us a project on the holidays! I mean, that's absurd!**

**Natsumi: That's not very nice, Rika**

**Me: Whatevs. Do the disclaimer!**

**Natsumi: Ugh, fine. VoicelessLove doesn't own Inazuma Eleven 'cause, I swear, if she does, we're in for a story plot full of twists and craziness much like the author herself-**

**Me: Oi!**

**Natsumi: -she does own Ruby-chan and the plot. Thank You!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ruby~<strong>

Japan.

*sigh*

Why did I even agree to go here? This no-good place is-

"Ru-chan"

"H-hai, Auntie?" Geez, I _nearly _had a heart attack.

"We're here" She motioned outside. I glanced out the car window and saw a school building looming above us. As far as I can see, there were four buildings surrounding a soccer field. The buildings were of a combination of blue and cream-yellow. But, there is one particular detail that I'm inexplicably interested in.

A lightning bolt as a logo.

And it looks ridiculously familiar...

Wait... Don't tell me...

I glanced around once again and felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs.

No way.

No freakin' way.

_She _was enrolling me _here_?!

To _Raimon Junior High_?!

That's madness!

*grrr* I am _so _killing her when I see her...

~0~

"Please wait outside, Miss Moon"

"Hai, Hana-sensei"

"Yup, that's right. Even if I absolutely _hate _this place, I was still _forced _unto enrolling here.

Ohh, I'm gonna torture you-

"Miss Moon, please come in"

Yikes! Okaaay, that's two times in a row that I _almost _had a heart attack today. When I entered nearly everyone had their eyes on me. Okaay. Rude much? Thank Kami-sama I was used to these kind of welcome due to my stay here in Japan for half of my elementary years-

Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait. Did I just...?

Darn it.

"Class, this is Miss Moon. Miss Moon, please introduce yourself"

"Ohayo. Watashiwa Ruby. Ruby Moon" I said coldly.

What? I couldn't help it. You cant let _anyone _near you. They may say that they won't ever leave you, but that's only because they don't have a reason to at that moment.

"Yosh! Please seat behind Endou-san" A boy waved his hand frantically at me. Wow. Enthusiastic much, boy? Somehow, I feel that this year maybe the start of something. Something big.

Oh, the joy

~0~

And... I was indeed right.

'Cause, the moment school ended, a dark green-haired girl and a teal-head boy approached me. And, Endou-san faced me. Oh dear.

"Uhm, Ruby, right?" Kami-sama, he sucked at starting conversations.

"Yea. Why?" Yup, I _so _want to end this conversation. _Now_.

"A-ano... Do you have any particular clubs in mind?" Endou-san asked

"No. Why d'you ask?"

"Well... We-" He motioned to his companions "-would like to invite you to join our club"

Heh? Interesting.

"What club may that be?"

"Soccer Club"

What... did he just say?

"Nani?" I whispered.

"We would like you to join the Soccer Club"

My vision darkened.

"Soccer" Ugh. That gives a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Yup. So, would you like to join?"

"Gomene. Demo, I don't like soccer" Ouch. If someone would nominate me for the Best _Actress _Award, I would surely bag it.

"E-eh?!"

"You heard me. I. HATE. SOCCER" Thank Kami-sama _she _wasn't here otherwise I'd get a nasty slap to my face.

"N-nani?! Why... do you hate it so much?"

Spell A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G. If he continues... I might just lose it.

"Well, sorry to hurt your feelings,dear. But, soccer is pre-tty futile, right? Kicking a ball around pointlessly, just to score? I wouldn't wanna waste my precious time kicking a _useless _ball" Then, I left. I could hear them calling behind me. But, I couldn't turn to them. To avoid letting them see the tears flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>~Aki~<strong>

"Oi, Aki! Hurry up!"

"H-hai, Endou-kun" Mou. Why does he seem so excited? Oh, right. Today's a half-day 'cause the teachers will have a meeting in the afternoon. Which only means one thing. More soccer training. I should have known-

"Aki! We're gonna be late!"

Oh well. Ta ne~

~0~

Hmmm... Something's off.

First of all, the school's buzzing with life even if Mondays are usually labeled as the 'lazy day'. Second, the teachers and staff looked agitated. And, finally, Hana-sensei looked strangely... _happy?!_

What the?!

Is the world ending?

The people here are having a complete 360-degree turn in their personalities!

Then, Hana-sensei said something.

"Class, we have a new classmate joining us today. Please be nice to her, she's Ms. Raimon's childhood friend" And went outside. Souka, they were preparing for the new student. No wonder Natsumi-san was so busy this week. Hana-sensei re-entered with the new girl. And, I must say...

She really stands out. She has flaming-red hair and mysterious-blue eyes, fair skin and an impressive 5'7 for her height.

"Class, this is Miss Moon. Miss Moon, please introduce yourself"

"Ohayo. Watashiwa Ruby. Ruby Moon"

N-nani?

Hana-sensei then began talking as Ruby-san walked to her chair behind Endou-kun. But... barely anything registered in my mind.

T-that name... Where have I heard it...?

I gasped as a memory entered my mind.

_"Ohayo, Aki-chan!"_

_"You can do it, Aki. I'm sure of it. Autumn Rush is just so you"_

_"Congrats, Aki-chan! Told you you can do this"_

_"Daijobu, Aki. We'll win this match. I'm sure of that"_

_"We'll win the war, Aki. We have to"_

_"Gomene Aki-chan. This is all my fault. If only..."_

I nearly fell if it weren't for me holding my desk at the last second. Where did those memories come from? Though, I'm not even sure if they are memories. The class ended with me still deep in thought.

~0~

"E-eh? Are you sure, Endou-kun?"

"Yup"

"Oh. So... let me get this straight. You'll ask Ruby-san if she wants to join the Soccer Club"

"Un. That's the plan"

"Uhhh, Endou? Don't you... think that you're being too straight-forward? We don't even know if she likes soccer"

"I agree with Kazemaru-kun, Endou"

"Nah. What's to lose if we do right?"

Well, he _does _have a point.

"Fine"

"Yosh! Let's ask her after school"

~0~

_Kriiiiiing._

I looked at Kazemaru-kun who nodded at me. I gathered my things, packed my bag, stood up and went to Ruby-san's table. Kazemaru-kun followed behind me. We saw Endou-kun face Ruby-san.

"Uhm, Ruby, right?" Gee, nice way to start a conversation Endou-kun.

"Yea. Why?"

"A-ano... Do you have any particular clubs in mind?"

"No. Why d'you ask?"

"Well... We-" He motioned to me and Kazemaru-kun "-would like to invite you to join our club"

I saw a tinge of interest in her eyes.

"What club may that be?"

"Soccer Club"

A hunted look crosses Ruby-san's face

"Nani?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"We would like you to join the Soccer Club"

Her face darkened.

"Soccer" Why... does she say that like a poison?

"Yup. So, would you like to join?"

Please spell N-A-I-V-E.

"Gomene. Demo, I don't like soccer" Even if she spoke with such conviction, I could tell that she's lying. Her eyes tell it all.

"E-eh?!"

"You heard me. I. HATE. SOCCER" Please stop lying, Ruby-san

"N-nani?! Why... do you hate it so much?"

"Well, sorry to hurt your feelings,dear. But, soccer is pre-tty futile, right? Kicking a ball around pointlessly, just to score? I wouldn't wanna waste my precious time kicking a _useless _ball" Then, she left. I could vaguely hear Endou-kun call after her. But, I paid no such notice.

When Ruby-san said it, she never meant it. I don't know why; I just know she couldn't say something like that. I don't know how but...

_I feel like she's a close friend of mine. From my past._

Maybe she is. I mean, I couldn't remember anything from my childhood. Specifically from fourth grade down. My parents said that I smacked my head back then; so hard that I forgot my childhood. They said that I suffered from a _coma_.

A few days after I woke up, I met Ichinose-kun and the others. They began teaching me soccer but... I _feel _like I've played it before, from my forgotten childhood. When I brought that up, okaa-san and otou-san avoided it _completely_. I feel like they're hiding something. But, right now, I don't wanna ask anymore. 'Cause I'm already happy with Endou-kun and the others.

Besides, nothing important happened back then, right?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I changed the summary by the way. I realized that it was the description of the former Phoenix Fire<strong>

**Rika, signing out~ (^ v ^) V**


End file.
